tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/Community
Weird name, I know, but I would like to get down to some things, Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Policy Policys, Rules, ECT. We need to set some ground rules since the wiki is expanding a bit each and everyday. PLus, some other things to make new people feel welcome. This blog is mainly for the Veteran users or users who are more aware with the wiki. Newer users are allowed to have their say though ^^ Rules: Rules: They help keep things under-control. So, I've listed a basic list of rules, but let's see if you think the list is unsufficient. #Be Kind and Friendly: Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon is a place where people can write friendly, fun, emotional, and touching fanfictions; Collabarative or just by your-self. Give encouraging critiques on other's works, and make sure to have a smile on your face. #Parental Guidance, 13: This means, Sexual activity (beyond what a 12 year-old could see, which is actually saying a lot for me since I know an eight year old who used to watch My Wife and Kids.) Nudity (there was Nudity, but they covered it entirely with light and such.), and anything else a 12 year old who joins the wiki shouldn't be seeing shouldn't see will be deleted or given a 2 day maturity warning for them to clean it up. Mild Blood, Mild Violence, Cutesy Romance, ECT. <--- That all is allowed. #What did you say?: Ha ha, clever of me :P This rule is for swearing. Crap, Darn, Dang, Crud. You MAY say these words, nothing else that is under the category of cussing. Crap isn't really a swear in my opinion, it's a strong word for Doo doo *shot* #A Cross-over rule: Cross-overs, I've seen some and I just wanted to state boundarys. Before you go posting your Cross-overs, make sure it has no Mature content and the anime Crossed with Tokyo Mew Mew is safe, or at least provide that you have cencored and toned down that anime but kept it alive in what it's supposed to be so we can read it without anything wrong. Good Examples of Cross-over series to use: Sonic X Series, Sailor Moon, Sosame, Mermaid Melody. Admins Yup, Admins. Here's the current list of Admins: *Me, Destiney the Hedgehog - 'Crat, Active. *Thirza the Hedgehog - 'Crat, Temporarily Inactive(?) if I believe so, but she'll return. Talk to me if your there Thirz :') *Memphis the Light - Admin, Active, Silent. Memph is a Silent admin, he dog-watches the place for me because I trust him and his crusty tough waffle sand-paper toungue ways xD *Tiatulip44 - Roll-back, She's Temporarily inactive due to not have much access on. She'll be returning on the weekends until she gets a home computer. If anyone has a say, please do so now. I need to round up some new admins as I'm wondering when we can get another spotlight. The current active users I entrust with future Adminship are Lucky, the amazing Original Faerie, and Christina, the awesome girl who undid the works of Trolls and Vandels, even without an Adminship. Roleplaying Roleplaying, eventually Roleplaying might become a new big thing here, and thus it's better to prepare before rather than during. Roleplay Rules, Policy, Standards, ECT. Some up with some stuff. Pages Finally, my last word. Pages. I don't like seeing stubs around, they're boring and need pizzazz. So, here's the deal. #Character Pages pages should have a heading for basic information, whatever you would call it (Personality, "hi My Name is ___, ECT.), a Profile or something of the sorts, which you can make with a template. History, Maybe some Funfacts, and a picture or two. That's Mew forms. Humans should have some of that, but they can include other things such as super-natural powers, and such. At least a heading and 8 sentances to start is fine. #IF YOUR PAGE IS SMALL, and youn haven't put it under a "Uncomplete Page" Category, it will be considered Stump/In-sufficient page and may be considered for deletion. Don't let that happen. #Song Pages: Simple; Lyrics, Video, anything Extra, Bam. Your done. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts